


Chapter 5.  ’ 93 「FOUND」 90sec.

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks Georgia Coffee Commercials
Genre: Coffee, Fix-It, If Mark Frost Can Say "Screw Canon There's Multiple Timelines" So Can I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Asami showed the way. May one small happy ending herald the next. This summary is more serious than it has any right to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



> [Courtesy of Google Maps!](https://www.google.it/maps/place/Coffee+County,+GA,+USA/@31.5884768,-83.153913,10z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x88f02e4fdee2d069:0x51d8fc716185bb8c!8m2!3d31.5182285!4d-82.820974?hl=en) Kudos for the incredible nomination & prompt and happy Yuletide!

**Scene 1. The call.**

 

“IF IT ISN'T ALBERT ROSENFIELD! CAPITAL! I'M TELLING YOU, ALBERT, I KNEW WE HAD SOMEONE STATIONED IN COFFEE COUNTY, GEORGIA, AND I AM NOT SURPRISED TO FIND OUT IT'S YOU!”

“Boss…?”

“DROP EVERYTHING YOU ARE DOING DOWN THERE IN DOUGLAS AND CATCH THE FIRST WINGS TO SEATTLE. I AM FORWARDING A LETTER FOR YOU TO THE LOCAL OFFICE THERE.”

“Boss, on behalf of the murder victim I'm dissecting-”

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT - NEAR THE BORDER! AND FAST! GET YOUR CHICKEN AT THE DOUBLE R, IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE PIE, BUT WEREN'T YOU A VEGETARIAN, ALBERT?”

 

A robin lands on the window of Albert's lab, dropping the branch of a fir on his lap like a ham-fisted offering of peace - a fir in Douglas, or a Douglas fir, as it were. Albert sips his horrible coffee and stares at the thing with spite.

 

 

 

**Scene 2. The letter.**

 

FROM: ASAMI ISHII, KEN YAMADA

To whom it may concern. We are desolate to learn of Mr Dale Cooper's disappearance. We learned of it from the fact that a deer drank one thermos of coffee and got stuck in the red drapes we had left out to dry, and a chocolate doughnut that had a flaw like a cute little chin suddenly caught fire in the middle of the day. Also, Asami keeps having dreams of a man in a suit reading piles of National Geographic magazines so tall they cover his face. In her dream, the man always raises a sign that reads, “LET ME OUT” and the dream ends. Mr Dale Cooper would certainly say that these signs, however obscure, are connected, and so we have decided to act.

We believe that the answer lies in coffee. Meet us at the Glastonberry Grove outside Twin Peaks in three days.

 

Albert makes a delicate paper airplane of the faxed document and launches it out of the window - _and don't come back._ He hates the drive up to Twin Peaks, he hates the place where Coop disappeared, he hates symbols and preternatural connections, he hates the bad office coffee this one secretary offered him just for a chance to rubberneck. Everything is connected insofar as it sucks.

 

 

 

**Scene 3. The grove.**

 

“You made me fly here all the way from Georgia to make me assist your honeymoon photo shoot? What am I looking at here, beside a mawkishly lovey dovey couple sitting all overdressed in the middle of the woods? Are we going somewhere?”

“No, Mr Rosenfield, Georgia was _our_ part of the deal. We thought you already knew the rest, that Mr Cooper told you? Love opens the door, like Asami came back to me from the place beyond the grove. But the planets are not aligned now, so we need a little extra help. Look:”

The man, Ken, takes out a can of coffee from a pouch, pops it open and waves it around like sacred incense, letting the aroma spread through the clearing, before handing it to him. Albert fails to see what love, or even common sense, have to do with anything today. Yet in a matter of seconds, pulling invisible curtains aside, an arm appears out of thin air to grab the coffee and Albert is quick enough to catch it and pull out the rest of the body. Cooper drops back into reality to get pulled into a hug, a frantic kiss, a sip of the miraculous coffee that ends up staining Albert's shirt but that's an acceptable price to pay, more coffee-scented kisses. Rich damn coffee - brewed rich, tastes incredible. With coffee like this, even the supernatural can be alright.

 

 

 

 


End file.
